crossroadsintimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambra Marin
Played by Kris Basic Stats full name » Ambra Elizabeth Marin nicknames » '''Amy '''aliases » '''None '''real age » '''16 '''gender » '''female '''residing » '''Corus '''character type » '''Commoner '''occupation » '''Musician '''education » '''Just what she needed to know to play her music as well as the basic reading and writing that all Tortallans are taught. '''allegiance » '''Tortall '''marital status » '''Single Appearance '''play-by » Ellen Page '''height » '''5’2” '''weight » '''115 Lbs. Overal Appearance With thick, dark brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders and a pale freckled face Ambra would normally be considered a prime target for slavers despite her blindness. But the constant presence of her wolf-dog Taye at her side protects her from that fate. Her sightless eyes are a light brown in color and surprisingly bright despite their inability to see anything in any real sense. Perhaps it is a trick of her meager magic which translates the sounds that she hears into colors and shapes for her to see. She tends to wear whatever she can get her hands on, be they skirts or breaches. The only thing she won’t wear unless absolutely necessary is a dress as she claims it restricts her creativity in some manner. Her clothing tends to run in the direction of browns and such though she doesn’t know this as she picks them for their fabric when she has a choice. She also carries an old leather satchel that had once been her father’s in which she keeps her flute as well as most of her other meager belongings. Personality General Personality Personable and cheerful, there is little doubt that Ambra would be an easy target for thieves and slavers if it weren’t for the constant companionship of her wolf-dog Taye who protects her as if she’s his own pup. As things stand though, she is considered on of the best street musicians in the Lower City and manages to make just enough to support herself and Taye with this occupation. Though if she had known that many of her donations came not only for her skill but also out of pity for her condition she would be greatly upset as her sea-bound father had passed on his own stiff pride to his independent daughter. She learned to care for herself at an early age as her mother had been deathly ill for most of her life and her father had been a sailor who couldn’t bear to leave the sea behind. Due to this upbringing one would expect Ambra to be much more concerned about the suspicious actions of others. But when her small talent for magic, which she inherited from her father’s family whom had always been able to see the direction of the wind at sea without aide from the sails or ropes, when it changed and allowed her to see what she heard as colors and shapes any bitterness that might have been growing in her disappeared under the joy at that discovery. She has a zest for life that is unique among people her age in the Lower City and unlike many young orphans she has refused the offer of shelter at the Orphanage due to being unwilling to have even that small connection to the Rogue. This is because, as she puts it, "Father was a working man" and she refuses to lean on those as steal from such folk. Orientation Pansexual but keeps it to herself. Likes *Music *Warm days *Food *Taye *People's voices (usually) *Sunny days *Being clean *Cozy corners *The sea breeze *The docks *Being able to feel the sun on her skin Dislikes *Silence *Cold weather *Being hungry *Being alone *Storms *Pain *Wide-open spaces due to her upbringing in the cramped city *Thunder *Cold in general *Basements/underground areas Strengths *Singing *Playing her flute *Agile *Fast *Nimble fingers *Unhindered by darkness *'Sees' sound as colors and vague shapes *Very good at reading into people's tones and voices Flaws *Blind *Little to no upper body strength *Silence causes her to panic *Can be vulnerable/naive due to being unable to read body language/facial expressions ﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Page